The Supernatural Haiku Episode Guide
by Bardicvoice
Summary: For each episode of Supernatural, one haiku. This will go on as long as the series does. Seasons One, Two, and Three are now complete, updated as of July 22, 2008.


**The Haiku Episode Guide to **_**Supernatural**_

Work in progress, Copyright 2007, 2008 Mary F. Dominiak, aka Bardicvoice

The first haiku for the series was essentially written by Eric Kripke: the rest are mine.

_Supernatural:_  
Saving people, hunting things –  
The family business.

**Season One**

_Pilot_  
Two brothers seek Dad.  
Hunting spirits, learning why  
Unfaithful men die.

_Wendigo_  
Evil kills campers.  
Indian lore holds the key:  
Burn the cannibal.

_Dead in the Water_  
Old death in a lake  
Drowns new victims for payback.  
Dean bonds with sad boy.

_Phantom Traveler_  
Demon crashing planes  
Goes hunting down survivors.  
Dean's afraid to fly.

_Bloody Mary_  
Secrets make eyes bleed,  
Guilt for someone else's death –  
Why use Sam as bait?

_Skin_  
Doppleganger kills:  
Stealing shapes, downloading thoughts.  
Dean's a dead man now.

_Hook Man_  
Campus killer strikes.  
Burning old bones doesn't work;  
Where's the silver hook?

_Bugs_  
Ancient Indian curse  
Dooms brand new subdivision:  
Sixty thousand bees!

_Home_  
Sam has "the shining."  
Nightmares take the boys back home:  
Mom is waiting there.

_Asylum_  
Madhouse breeds madness.  
Can an evil ghost make Sam  
Kill his own brother?

_Scarecrow_  
Brothers fight and split.  
Dean takes on a pagan god;  
Sam goes after Dad.

_Faith_  
For his brother's life  
Sam pursues a miracle.  
What price is too great?

_Route 666_  
Racist killer truck  
Threatens Dean's past one true love;  
Seek out holy ground.

_Nightmare_  
Sam is seeing things:  
Painful visions presage death.  
Why is he so cursed?

_The Benders_  
Men are evil too.  
Frantic Dean, in search of Sam,  
Finds twisted people.

_Shadow_  
Murders tied to home  
Lure the boys as bait for Dad.  
They must part again.

_Hell House_  
Prankster brothers rule!  
Killer evil in a house  
Is shaped by belief.

_Something Wicked_  
Children are dying.  
Dean blames his childhood mistake.  
Now he'll kill it dead.

_Provenance_  
A haunted painting  
Kills all those who purchase it;  
Beware little girls.

_Dean Man's Blood_  
Vampires do exist.  
Dad and boys pursue their prize:  
Demon-killing Colt.

_Salvation_  
Winchesters unite:  
Save the children, save their friends.  
War has casualties.

_Devil's Trap_  
Seek help, rescue Dad:  
Meet The Demon face to face –  
But that face is Dad's.

**Season Two**

_In My Time of Dying_  
Dying, Dean still fights;  
Sam refuses to give up;  
Dad will make a deal.

_Everybody Loves a Clown_  
Dad's loss hurts both boys.  
Their hunt for a killer clown  
Masks their deeper pain.

_Bloodlust_  
Hunters and vampires:  
Things aren't always what they seem.  
Dean unleashes rage.

_Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things_  
Hunting a zombie  
Illustrates what hurts the most:  
What's dead should stay dead.

_Simon Said_  
Two children like Sam  
May reveal more demon plans:  
Are they all killers?

_No Exit_  
A history hunt:  
First serial killer's ghost  
Steals pretty young blondes.

_The Usual Suspects_  
Dean winds up in jail.  
Can Sam and a spirit prove  
That he's innocent?

_Cross Road Blues_  
Crossroads are for pacts:  
Sell your soul for what you want.  
Would Dean make a deal?

_Croatoan_  
History repeats:  
Viral demon empties town.  
Dean's whole life is Sam.

_Hunted_  
John's secret, Dean's fear:  
Save Sam, or have to kill him.  
Gordon makes Sam prey.

_Playthings_  
Lonely child ghost kills.  
Drunken Sam forces Dean to  
A sober promise.

_Nightshifter_  
Botched shapeshifter hunt  
Adds Sam to FBI list:  
Bonnie to Dean's Clyde.

_Houses of the Holy_  
Spirit or angel?  
When death stops evil people,  
What clues to Sam's fate?

_Born Under a Bad Sign_  
Has Sam gone darkside?  
Riding lost meat puppet Sam,  
Mad Meg tortures Dean.

_Tall Tales_  
On each other's nerves,  
Brothers miss the biggest clue:  
Tricksters breed mischief.

_Roadkill_  
Killer and victim  
Haunt each other on a road;  
Unfinished business.

_Heart_  
Werewolf's human side  
Begs for death to set her free;  
Can Sam bear the price?

_Hollywood Babylon_  
Bitter scriptwriter  
Conjures ghosts to take revenge:  
Beware, network suits!

_Folsom Prison Blues_  
Vigilante nurse  
Kills lawbreaking cons and guards  
Where the boys are jailed.

_What Is and What Should Never Be_  
It was just a wish:  
Mother, brother, home, and love.  
Heroes pay the price.

_All Hell Breaks Loose, Part One_  
Babes fed demon blood  
Fight elimination rounds:  
Sam dies in Dean's arms.

_All Hell Breaks Loose, Part Two_  
Dean's soul buys Sam's life.  
Hell gate frees a demon horde:  
"We've got work to do."

**Season Three**

_The Magnificent Seven_  
Seven Deadly Sins:  
Hunters become the hunted,  
Facing hell's freed horde.

_The Kids Are Alright_  
Changeling kids drink moms.  
Dean rues not being a dad.  
Ruby's a demon!

_Bad Day At Black Rock_  
John's cursed rabbit's foot  
Tempts and snares a clever thief:  
Will it doom his sons?

_Sin City_  
Demonic lovers  
Play on human temptations.  
Sam kills with the Colt.

_Bedtime Stories_  
Comatose Snow White  
Cries out through fairy tale deaths.  
Sam kills a dead deal.

_Red Sky At Morning_  
Ghost ship's dead sailor  
Drowns those who've killed close kindred:  
Why would Bela die?

_Fresh Blood_  
Gordon, hunting Sam,  
Becomes what he hates the most.  
Dean answers Sam's plea.

_A Very Supernatural Christmas_  
Pagan deities  
Eat meadowsweet wreath buyers.  
Sam gives Dean Christmas.

_Malleus Maleficarum_  
Bombshell from fight with  
Desperate housewitch "book club:"  
Demons were human.

_Dream A Little Dream Of Me_  
Deadly dreamer proves  
Our ghosts, monsters, and demons  
Are inside of us.

_Mystery Spot_  
Tuesday's nightmare trick:  
Over and over again,  
Watch your brother die.

_Jus In Bello_  
What price victory?  
When demons target the boys,  
Allies pay the price.

_Ghostfacers!_  
Foolish amateurs  
Videotape leap year ghosts;  
Reality sucks.

_Long Distance Call_  
Desperate for hope,  
Dean obeys his father's voice:  
Just crocotta lies.

_Time Is On My Side_  
Immortal doctor  
Tempts Sam with deal-breaking hope.  
Bela meets her fate.

_No Rest For The Wicked_  
No more deals, no time.  
Sam shrugs off Lilith's best shot;  
Dean's soul screams in Hell.

_**To be continued in Season Four …**_


End file.
